heavenlyswordfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki
Loki is a character featured in the Heavenly Sword film. He is Nariko's half-brother and the supposed Heavenly Warrior. Biography Early Life According to the events of the film, Loki is one of the many illegitimate children born to Shen during his long period of sexual activity with various women in response to the birth of Nariko. In Loki's case, his mother was believed deceased after his birth, much like that of his older half-sister. However, in reality, his mother actually survived childbirth and fled to a fishing village in the northeast along the Dead Marsh. Growing up in the village, Loki apprentices as a blacksmith, ever the while yearning for adventure as the village is much too small for him. When a foreign king marches through, Loki runs to sign on, as blacksmithing for a large army is certain to provide him his fortune. Events of The Film After fleeing the fort following its destruction by Bohan's soldiers, Nariko comes into contact with Bohan himself, who informs her of her father's proclivities with women before telling her that the prophecy of the Heavenly Warrior had come to pass and that Shen had indeed been bore a son. Armed with this information, Nariko jumps into a ravine and awakens the following night, having been rescued by Kai. Though it takes some convincing, Kai agrees to go with Nariko northeast to search for their brother. Following the rescue of what little villagers remained in the now-destroyed town, Nariko and Kai head to the local blacksmith, where they discover Loki's mother and surrogate father hiding in the basement of the shop. Once they have been thoroughly convinced that the sisters mean them no harm, Loki's mother informs the duo that Loki actually left to join Bohan's army as a blacksmith over a year ago. After a brief but definitive battle with Whiptail, in which she reveals that villagers would now be arriving to Bohan with information on Loki in exchange for wealth "beyond their wildest dreams," Nariko and Kai travel over deserts, mountains and plains to reach Bohan's castle. Once there, they discover Loki has been found out, and has been taken prisoner by his chief advisor and Roach. Just moments before his execution, Nariko and Kai spawn a surprise attack, which allows Loki to procure a soldier's sword and fight his way out of his captor's hands. Upon the end of the battle, Nariko reveals to Loki that she and Kai are his older sisters, and that he is the Heavenly Warrior as prophecised. Loki then picks up the Sword and Nariko and Kai proceed to celebrate, the clan's salvation arrived. Death However, it is quickly revealed that this was all for nought. Flying Fox, another of Bohan's generals, drops from the sky above, quickly decapitating Loki in one swift move. Nariko later informs Shen of Loki's fate, stating that he was "no more chosen than the fool who spawned him." Personality Judging by his brief appearance in the film, Loki appears to quite witty and quick-minded, as when Bohan's advisor comments on his status as being the son of Shen, he retorts that he never knew his father but that they can "share a mug of ale and weep into it." However, it also appears that Loki is quite ambitious as well. This is reinforced by the fact that his mother states that the fishing village he grew up in was "always too small for him," and Loki himself stating he'd "been waiting for this moment" his entire life upon picking up the Heavenly Sword. Despite barely knowing them, he also seems to be quite receptive of his newfound half-sisters, proclaiming they are "beautiful and brave." Abilities Although he only fights in one scene in the entire film, Loki appears to be quite formidable in combat. This is made evident by his quick slaying of Bohan's soldiers with a simple, rudimentary longsword he retrieves upon being freed by Nariko and Kai, as well as his agility and skill at avoiding attacks by said soldiers. However, whatever skill he had that may have been potentially augmented by the Heavenly Sword was never to be seen, as he was quickly killed by Flying Fox not long after he was freed from imprisonment. Depiction Loki appears as a tall, fair-skinned male with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears trousers and boots with no shirt, and his bare torso reveals a tattoo adorning his left arm and chest. He also wears a dark-colored headband, wrapped around his forehead. He is voiced by Thomas Jane in the film. Appearances Loki only appears in the 2014 film adaptation of Heavenly Sword. Trivia *In real life, Loki is the Norse God of Mischief and father of the wolf Fenrir and Hela, one of the guardians of Helheim. **Fenrir and Hela both appear as characters in Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice, another game produced by Ninja Theory. *According to Bohan, Loki was born on "23rd day of the 12th month" in the year of the Fire-Horse. Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters